Pokemon: Kalos Hope
by Darkmoon Overlord
Summary: What if Ash Ketchum started in another Region? What if he started on his Pokemon Journey when he was a bit older? What if he met Serena earlier on? What if he met and made Froakie his first Pokemon in place of Pikachu? This is a fresh restart for our character and how things might have worked out. Pairings: Ash/Serena. Rated M for future content when characters are older.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. It is the rightful property of Game Freaks. Only claim is the plot of the fanfiction.

 **A/N:** Well, everyone. I think I can say I wasn't the only one that was extremely disappointed with the outcome of Pokemon XYZ. Granted it has been a while since that show aired and disappointed everyone across the world, leaving us with a sour point of view for Pokemon Sun and Moon, but that's why we have fanfiction to make up for those disappointing moments. Now this story has been buzzing around in my head for the longest time and finally came out. If nothing else it was a way for me to get over what the writers for Pokemon did and get back to liking the game (as I was one of the kids that first started out when Pokemon came out in America, and gotten both Pokemon Blue and Red for the original Gameboy.)

I hate to see such a series go down the drain after so many years, so this is my way of helping others get over theirs. So like any video game, let's clean the saved data and select:

 **NEW GAME:** _(click)_

 **xXx**

 **Pokémon: Kalos Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash didn't want to be on the plane. He wanted to be back at home in Pallet Town. He wanted to be prepared for his Pokémon Journey like the other ten year old's who would be starting theirs tomorrow. No, instead of getting hyped up and readying to start his journey, he was not only leaving Pallet-Town, but leaving all of Kanto Region, entirely. The reason he was leaving his childhood region was a simple one.  
His parents were getting a divorce.

It turned out that his parents had been having difficulties with their marriage for over a year. Ash had no idea it was until a month ago he accidentally overheard his mother talking to his father on the vid-phone, screaming at him about all the things he was missing with his family. How he wasn't there for Ash, save for a brief vid-phone call on his birthday and whatever gift he found on his travels to send back home for Ash's birthday, which was mostly cheap souvenirs. She had to hide them from Ash and go out and get sensible gifts and lie that they were his father's gifts.

He then heard his father snapping back at her that she was only living well off because he was financing everything thanks to his traveling, in which she insisted there was more to have a family than just sending back money and then his father hung up on her. A few days later, his mother filed for divorce, and since the house was under his father's name, they couldn't live there anymore. Unlike most kids that suffered from divorcing parents, Ash did not blame his mother for the choice she was forced to make. He blamed his father.

The man was barely home, and Ash could hardly recall the man's face, or what he truly was doing on his self-imposed journeying. Hell, Ash didn't even know what Pokémon his father used, as he never mentioned anything other than: "Hi, Ash.", "Do as your mother says.", "Talk to you later." Then there would be no telling between holidays when the man decided to call back, or call him son, for that matter. But what made him blame his father the most was that his father had forced them to move away.

Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, who had taken back her maiden name, Delia Tajiri, after the divorce had been settled had revealed she had enough funds she had saved back when she was younger, but there was no place in Kanto they could live, even with what she had. Oddly, enough it was Professor Oak who had seen her dilemma and had looked into helping her find a new and affordable place to live. He pulled some connections he had and amazingly it was a colleague of his, a young professor named Sycamore, had offered to help.

Kalos Region was very bountiful and welcomed everyone from all over the world, and would extend many opportunities for a young man, like Ash, looking to become a trainer. Oak was thrilled and even offered to help pay for traveling expenses as Delia was a close friend to Oak, having helped watch his grandchildren while their parents were gone, or Oak himself was too busy to watch over them. Ash remembered those times when he would spend days over at their place, and grimaced. Gary was always picking on him and making him feel inferior. His older sister, Daisy, was the only thing that made it bearable. She at least would try to play with him and tell Gary to leave Ash alone when he started his nasty antics.

But it wasn't always bad. Gary was a jerk, yes, but both had a burning desire to become Pokémon Masters and that passion led to a bond and a competitive rivalry between them to see who would become a Master before the other. That opposition kept them motivated, kept them striving to do better, but now it was at an end. It was obvious that Gary was going to win and become a Pokémon Master before him. Gary would set off on his journey like the other trainers' tomorrow, and Ash…well, he would have to wait for his chance sometime later.

Kalos, although, supposedly bountiful and full of opportunity had one significant drag back for Ash. Trainers in Kalos didn't receive their Trainer's license until they were thirteen. Yes, three more years before Ash would be able to go on his Pokémon Journey, to face a League, and become a Pokémon Master. Life was infinitely unfair. But it wasn't all that horrible as he thought it would be. Gary showed up at the airport with Professor Oak to see them off. Before Ash boarded the plane with his mother, Gary stopped him and, to Ash's surprise, took out a Pokéball and with great effort broke it in half. He gave him the red cap of the broken ball and said to him.

 _'Just because you're going to a fancy region, don't forget our goal! One of us is going to be a Pokémon Master! I expect you not to get lazy and disappoint me!'_

Then Gary pocketed the white cap of the broken Pokéball and walked over to stand with his grandfather and waved him off. Ash couldn't believe Gary would still encourage their rivalry, even though it appeared Gary would be the winner. It meant more than Gray would know to Ash, and he vowed one day he and Gary, regardless of being a trainer or a Pokémon Master: They would have a Pokémon Battle. That was the new promise they made with the broken Pokéball.

Ash wasn't sure how he would be able to catch up with Gary, but even if he couldn't get his Trainer's License, he was determined to learn still to be a great trainer. Who knows what surprises awaited him in Kalos! And yet, as he looked out his window seat and watched as the plane took off and Kanto quickly vanished from the height and distance…Ash felt miserable. Everyone he knew, all his childhood hopes, the life he once had, forever gone. Clutching his hand, he tightened his grip on the broken red cap.

 _'I promise…one day I will become a Pokémon Master!'_ Ash thought as he gazed down at the red cap.

Defeat was not a word Ash was familiar with, and he was bound determined to find a way to make up for this gap now between him and Gary. He was going to try and make the best of this catastrophe; he just wasn't sure how yet. Sighing in his seat he thought to seek to spend the long flight to Kalos Region napping, but his mind was too restless, and his eyes began wandering the cabin of the plane. His mother was next to him, and she seemed to have already fallen asleep. It probably was good that she did. She had been exhausted, both emotionally and physically, after the divorce.

Looking past him, he wondered about the other people that were in First-Class. Professor Oak had been incredibly generous when he helped with their move. Giving them First-Class without even batting an eye as well as paying for the moving company to transport all their things to Kalos. The only people in the First-class with there were a small handful. Two interesting people caught his eye that sitting on the other side of the plane from his and his mother's seat. One of was a tall blonde woman with black two hair clips in her hair. The rest of her attire was black as well with a black fur neck warmer. The other girl next to her looked younger, maybe in her teens, but she was the first girl he ever saw with lavender-colored hair. She was dress in a more formal suit, purple, and had eyes that seemed to imply she was far more intelligent than someone of her youth should be.

Both appeared to be having a meaningful discussion over something, but Ash wasn't able to hear them that well. He just could tell from their body language and expressions it had to be serious. He wondered for a moment what they were talking about until his eyes caught the sight of a young girl that looked somewhat around his age. This girl, however, seemed far more intense, somehow. She sat in the seat row in front of the two other girls, in her hand she held what looked like a Pokéball attached to a golden necklace with two emeralds clasped around a loop that held the small Pokéball in it.

She had long chestnut hair that pooled down into her seat, with a few spike locks resting around a beautiful, deeply tanned face, far more tan than the average residence of Kanto. She was dressed in a black short-sleeved, buttoned shirt with the top two buttons undone around the collar. Around her waist, he could see she had a short purple shirt, with matching purple wristbands, and with a travel waist-bag hanging on the side of her left hip. Attached to the strap of the waist-bag were five Pokéball, four of them looked like the standard red-white Pokéball all beginners used, but the fourth one was an Ultra Ball.

Seeing there were only five on her belt, he assumed that the one on her necklace was, in fact, her sixth Pokéball, and looking closer he saw that it was a color he was completely unfamiliar to seeing. Its top cap was a navy-blue with Leaf orb-like straps crowning either side of it, matching the emeralds on the necklace. Maybe it was a custom-made Pokéball, but he was interested in what kind of Pokémon she might have inside a custom ball like that. His curiosity must have been discerned as he soon realized that the girl he was staring at…was staring right back at him with deep-Leaf, intense eyes, reminding him of the emeralds she wore.

"You know…it's very impolite to stare," she spoke with a flat tone.

Ash immediately retreated his gaze and stared hard at the floor around his feet. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"  
Had he dared to look back up he would have seen the intense expression she had to soften as a smirk appeared on the corner of her lips. She looked up at the signal lights and saw it was safe for passengers to walk about the plane and left her seat. The seats in front of the boy were vacant, and she hopped into them with her knees on the seat, and her arms crossed over the top, gazing down at the shy boy. "Hey, it's okay, kid. I was just messing with you."

"O-oh, okay," Ash said timidly, fumbling the red cap in his hands.

She noticed it in his hands and pointed at it. "That's broken, you realize, right?"

Ash looked up sharply. "I'm aware of that!"

She held up a hand. "Easy, kid. Don't need to get so hostile and besides, you don't want to wake up your mother, eh? She is your mom, right?"

"She is…" Ash said, fuming some and looking at the plane window.

"Okay, so…what's the story with the broken ball?" she pressed him.

"It's…a promise," Ash replied, keeping his gaze low and running his thumb over the smooth outer shell of the cap.

"A promise, huh? Mind if I ask what kind?" she said.

Ash sighed, seeing this girl wasn't going to leave him alone. "It's a promise I made with a rival of mine back home. We…were going to become Pokémon Trainers tomorrow at the same time and were going to go on our Pokémon Journey and see which of us would become a Pokémon Master."

Her eyes slightly widened. "…So you want to be a Pokémon Master. Why?"

Ash turned his gaze to her and looked directly into her emerald eyes with a burning intensity. "Because I want to become the best trainer in all the world! I want to meet all kinds of Pokémon and even discover Pokémon that haven't been seen yet, then prove my worth as a trainer and face the League Challenge and test my skill against the best!"

The smirk on the girl's face widened into a smile, and she rested her chin on her arms. "That's an excellent goal…What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum…and I…was from Pallet Town," Ash answered, gazing back down at the floor.

"Was? You mean…" she left it to hang.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, my mother and I are moving to the Kalos Region…because of personal reasons."

The girl quickly glanced at the mom and looked at her hands, quickly noting her left ring finger. Considering how nicely tanned her hands were in comparison to the pale ring mark around her finger, she deduced it once held a wedding ring.

"Oh…I see," she said with sympathy. "I'm sorry…so because of that, you're moving away from Kanto?"

"My mom knows Professor Oak, and we're going to Kalos to meet Professor Sycamore who is going to help us settle in Kalos," Ash said.

"You know Professor Oak?" the girl said in surprise, not aware that she had spoken a bit too loud and drew the attention of the other two girls Ash had noticed before.

"Yeah, he's a friend of the family, and it is his grandson, Gary, who I'm rival's with," Ash said.

"Oh, now that makes sense," she said and then nodded to him. "By the way, my name's Leaf…nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Leaf," Ash said and smiled, finding it easy to do again. Maybe it was this girl or the fact that their conversation was distracting him from his self-pity. Either way, he was glad to have someone to talk to right now. "So…are you a trainer?"

Leaf gave him a mischief smile. "You can say that. I've been one for a year now."

"A year!? So, you've already been on your Pokémon Journey? That's so awesome!" Ash said excitedly, leaning in his seat toward her. "Did you compete in the League?"

"I had my shot, yes," she said, and the smirk just kept getting bigger.

"Oh wow, so you also faced against all the gyms, right? What were those like?" Ash asked eagerly, hungry to know what life was like for an experienced trainer.

"The gyms varied. Each one was a different experience. Some were a real challenge while there were a few that didn't live up to their reputation," Leaf said after a moment of thought.

"Were they easy to beat?" Ash asked.

"They didn't meet trainers like respectable Gym Leaders are supposed to," A crisp, serious voice spoke up, drawing Ash's attention.

Looking across from his mother, he saw the lavender-haired girl and the blonde leaving their seats and moving over to stand over by theirs. "I'm Sabrina…the Gym Leader of Saffron City."

Ash's eyes shined with excitement. A real Gym Leader was here on the plane with him? "Wow, it's great to meet you!"

"Taking my thunder already, huh, Sabrina?" Leaf sulked.

The famed-psychic giggled lightly and patted Leaf on the back. "Now, now. It's going to be a long flight, let's remain civil. So, who is your new friend, Leaf?"

"I'm Ash…formerly of Pallet Town," Ash greeted.

"Formerly?" the blonde said.

"He and his mother are moving to the Kalos Region," Leaf filled in for her.

Sabrina looked at the sleeping form of Delia, and a sad smile graced her beautiful features. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ash. It must have been hard for you both."

 _'…It deeply was,'_ Sabrina said mentally to herself, her gaze still on Delia and held a look that seemed to hold more than it should.

Leaf looked at Sabrina and grimaced. "Let's leave their personal issues out..."

"…Indeed," Sabrina said and backed away some, turning to Ash. "So, you would have gone on your Pokémon Journey tomorrow, correct? What kind of trainer did you see yourself being?"

"The best!" Ash exclaimed but then minded himself when he saw they were looking for a bit more explanation. "…I want to become a Pokémon Master, most of all."

The blonde leaned forward some, resting an arm by Leaf. "And what kind of relationship would you have with your Pokémon if you want one?"

"We'd become the best of pals!" Ash said without a moment's hesitation.

Leaf and the blonde looked over at Sabrina and seemed to confirm something when she smiled back at them and nodded.

"That's admirable, Ash. Kanto is going to lose a great trainer. But I think Kalos will be lucky to have such a kind boy like you there. And I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner…I'm Cynthia."

"Thank you, and it's wonderful to meet you, Cynthia," Ash greeted in turn.

The girls all smiled.

"I imagine you're curious about the Kalos Region, then? And you're aware that they have a different age allowance for young Trainers, correct?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah…I gotta wait till I'm thirteen before I get my first Pokémon. Why do they wait for someone to be thirteen, but Kanto lets kids become trainers at ten?" Ash asked.

Cynthia smiled sympathetically at him. "Each region has its policies and laws regarding trainers and Pokémon. I am from the Sinnoh Region, and we don't allow trainers to begin their journey until they're twelve."

"Wow, then it would have been better to move to Sinnoh...at least that would have just been two years," Ash remarked.

"Maybe but time does travel faster than you might think," Cynthia noted. "But look at it this way. You have three more years to prepare yourself for becoming a better trainer."

"A better trainer? How can I become a better trainer if I don't have a Pokémon?" Ash wondered.

"Study," Sabrina said flatly.

Leaf stuck her tongue out at Sabrina. "What my stiff friend meant with her one worded response was that you shouldn't waste this time just brooding and feeling sorry for yourself. You can take these three years to learn all you can about Pokémon and the different types out there. In fact, there are a few things that Kalos has that no other region has. Like the new type of Pokémon that's been freshly discovered."

"A new type! What are they?" Ash asked.

"Fairy-types and because of this discovery, researchers are going back and finding that some currently known Pokémon are in fact Fairy-types, too," Cynthia revealed. "It's been a huge breakthrough at what Pokémon we know of now. And then there's the biggest research that Kalos has been leading in the field of since its discovery…Mega-evolution."

"Mega-evolution?" Ash repeated in awe. "Is that different from regular Pokémon evolution?"

"Indeed. It was once believed that once a Pokémon reached its final stage, they couldn't evolve any further, but it's been found with the aid of special stones that Pokémon can evolve further and even change into different types. The other difference with Mega Evolution is that Pokémon change back into their original forms, so its not a permanent evolution step, but the change grants a huge boost in the Pokémon's power and abilities, so it's a significant advantage for a trainer," Cynthia explained and then reached behind her and pulled out a Pokéball. "I'm traveling to Kalos for that reason. I heard there was a mega-stone that would help my Pokémon mega evolve."

"What kind of Pokémon do you have? Can I see it?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Heh, I'm afraid it would get too crowded in this cabin if I let out my friend. Plus, air-flight strictly prohibits Pokémon out of their Pokéball during flight if the Pokemon is of a certain size…and mine falls into that category," Cynthia replied, putting the Pokéball back on her belt. "Maybe once we land and if there is enough time I can let you meet my partner."

"That would be great!" Ash said, feeling some of his old self again. When it came to Pokémon, he couldn't help but get excited and feel so energetic.

"You mentioned that Professor Sycamore was helping you, right?" Leaf reminded.

"Oh, yeah! He found us a place in a town called Vaniville," Ash said.

"That's not far from Lumiose City," Cynthia recalled. "I've never been there, but I've heard it's a beautiful place, much like Pallet Town."

The rest of the plane trip went by with Ash talking to Leaf, Sabrina, and Cynthia. Most of the while his mother slept, but soon exhaustion caught up with Ash, and he fell asleep in his chair before he realized he closed his eyes. Leaf found it cute and quietly returned to her seat, as did Cynthia. Sabrina remained standing for a moment, gazing at Ash a bit longer, and then returned to her seat. When she settled back, Leaf turned around in her seat and smirked at Sabrina.

"Think he's cute, huh?" Leaf teased.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "What childish antics are you getting at now?"

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed that you were looking at him longingly before you returned to your seat. I didn't think you liked them young, hehe," Leaf snickered.

Sabrina glared at Leaf but then frowned and that caught both Leaf and Cynthia's attention. "…There's something about him. I cannot tell what…but there's more to him than he knows himself."

"…You mean, he might be psychic?" Cynthia said, giving Ash's sleeping form another look.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I would have known instantly if he was a psychic. This is different…it's Like he has a mighty inner strength, and it's struggling to find a way out. I've never felt anything quite like it."  
Both Leaf and Cynthia were alarmed. Sabrina was the most powerful psychic in all of Kanto. For her to make such a remark was incredible in itself. Leaf's hand went up to the Pokéball attached to her necklace and ran a thumb over it. "…An inner strength," she murmured to herself, and then returned to sitting properly in her seat, gazing down at her Pokéball throughout the rest of the trip.

 **xXx**

The plane finally arrived in the Kalos Region. Ash and his mother were the first among the first-cabin to exit the plane with Leaf, Cynthia, and Sabrina tagging behind them. They decided to stick with Ash and Delia since Professor Sycamore was supposed to greet them at the airport and help navigate through the new region. It was very kind of the professor to take the time to help a family, but Sycamore had a reputation for being a very kind-hearted man and very generous to everyone. Such kindness was rare for a man just now entering his middle-age.

As they exited down the stair-ramp for the plane, Ash was the first to see a man with spiked out hair and stylish sideburns in a white-coat waving excitedly at them from the airport entrance-way. Along with him was another person in a lab coat, a woman, with fluffy, flowing dark hair and rectangular glasses, standing patiently with a friendly smile. "Très Bien! You've made it! I've been anxious to meet you two!"

Delia calmly walked over with her son to the pleasant man. "Hello, Professor Sycamore! I cannot tell you how much it means that you're helping us."

Sycamore greeted with an understanding smile. "Think nothing of it. You're a close friend with Professor Oak, so consider me your friend as well!"

"Still, all-in-all, thank you," Delia said, an edge of warmth returning to her voice. It had been some time since the whole ordeal that she could express any of the warm, caring attitude she was known for having.

"There's nothing to thank, my dear! I'm just very glad I was able to help!" Sycamore looked down at Ash, and his smile only beamed more. "Ah! This young man must be Ash! I've heard good things about you from Professor Oak, particularly your passion for Pokémon!"

"Hello…it's nice to meet you, Professor Sycamore," Ash said, trying to sound happy but the mention of Pokémon only reminded him of how much longer he would have to wait.

Sycamore was a sharp man and very sympathetic to the poor boy's plight. He heard from Oak how much the boy wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, and was supposed to be among the small group of trainer's setting out from Pallet Town this year. He wished he could fix it so that Ash could get his license now, but the rules were established by the Kalos League. That didn't stop him from figuring out something that might care the boy up. "Say, Ash…since you've come all this way, and I imagine the movers will still need a bit of time to get your house ready. Why don't I take you and your mother on a tour of my lab! I have an extensive variety of Pokémon there that are helping me with my research!"

"R-really?! Would it be okay?" Ash asked happily, balling his fists eagerly.

"Why not! Maybe you can also get an idea of the kind of Pokémon Kalos starts off its trainers with, and who knows…you might find one you'd like to make into your partner," Sycamore said with a wink.

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Ash said, daring not to hope.

Sycamore shrugged his shoulders but smirked at the boy. "The law states you can't get your trainer's license and go on a Pokémon Journey until your thirteen. I don't recall one that prohibits a ten-year-old from receiving a Pokémon as a gift. Granted, said Pokémon would only be more of a companion…and will be in your trust to take care of until you can officially claim it as your starter Pokémon, but I don't see the harm none!"

Delia was near tears. "Oh, Professor, that would be so wonderful! It would mean so much to Ash!"

"This is awesome! I get my first Pokémon!" Ash cheered, leaping up into the air as he thrust his fist above him.

"Wow, that is pretty generous. You're a lucky guy, Ash," Leaf said, taking that moment to enter the conversation.

"Quoi? I didn't know there was another child. Is this your daughter, Delia?" Sycamore asked.

"Oh, oh no! Ash is my only child. This is a girl Ash made friends with on the long flight here," Delia said quickly.

"Oh, Pardon-Moi! I didn't mean to assume!" Sycamore said apologetically, and then he immediately took note of the other two girls standing patiently beside the family. He might not have recognized the girl be he knew all about these two.

"Cynthia! Sabrina! I had no idea you would be on the same plane as Delia and Ash!"

"Hello, professor. It's been a long time," Cynthia greeted, walking up and shaking the man's hand. "Last I saw you; you were just leaving Professor Rowan's lab as his assistant to return to Kalos to be its leading researcher here."

"Ah, the time I spent in Sinnoh was a memorable one. I will never forget the things I learned alongside Professor Rowan. I need to call him and see how he is doing," Sycamore smiled, then turned to Sabrina. "It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, Sabrina of Saffron City!"

"Professor…" Sabrina said shortly.

Sycamore wasn't offended by her crisp reply. He heard much about Sabrina and Psychics were known to be quite distant with ordinary people. "I imagine you are here to speak with Olympia, our Kalos Psychic Gym Leader?"

"I am. There was a matter she had requested my aid with, and although I'm honored to help a woman of her abilities. I'm not quite sure what is she expects of me," Sabrina said.

"Yes, I've heard mention that Olympia can be quite cryptic with her reasons, but the wise pay held to her all the same,"

Sycamore replied, rubbing his chin. "So I take it that you will be heading to Anistar City then?"

"Not right away. I…never have been outside of Kanto and Cynthia had agreed to travel with me, so once she's concluded her business with you, then we will head out to Anistar Star," Sabrina said, resting a hand on her hip, then added as an afterthought. "…And I'm curious about some of your research. I hear that an Alakazam might be able to mega evolve. I wonder if maybe other Psychic-types can as well?"

"Well then, this is going to be a remarkable day indeed! Let's all head to my laboratory, and I can show you what we've learned so far! Oh, wait! I've completely forgotten to ask," Sycamore said turning to Leaf. "What is your name, my dear and what brings you to the Kalos Region."

"…My name is Leaf," she said, stroking the Pokéball necklace idly, a meaningful smirk on the edge of her lips.  
Sycamore's eyes widened greatly, as did his assistant's, but when he started to speak, Leaf placed a finger over her lips and silently shushed him, then pointed at Ash who was still jumping up and down in joy. She then mouthed to him: 'I'll explain later.'

Nodding in understanding, Sycamore left it at that and then started leading everyone to his laboratory. As they walked Ash could hardly keep from running around, seeing all the different kinds of Pokémon among the people. There were so many he had never seen before, none like the ones in Kanto! He couldn't wait to learn them all! The group were amused by Ash's energetic attitude. Delia was so happy to see her son smiling again. She would truly have to find some way to repay Oak and now Sycamore for all they've done for her and her son. She feared his move would have ruined all of his hope, but now that they were here in Kalos, she felt things were going to work out after all. Leaf felt like a rookie trainer all over again, seeing Ash's reaction to all the new Pokémon around. She too was curious about the ones she hadn't seen before, mainly the two flying pink ones seemed to be dancing in the air and about the city.

Once she had finished her business, she planned to take some time in Kalos and capture every new kind she could find. It seemed, though, that Ash's enthusiasm was infectious as even Sabrina, who was normally very restrictive to emotional reactions was cracking a small smile at seeing Ash's joy. Cynthia was euphoric things were turning out well for Ash and his mother. It was evident they have had a hard time, and from what she could gather during the flight…Ash's father was quite a selfish man.

She would make a point that if he ever ventured into Sinnoh…she would greet him accordingly. Looking at her young companion, Leaf, would have far worse planned should the unlucky bastard cross her path. She was fearless, and her skill as a trainer went far beyond her own when she was Leaf's age. She understood very well why Leaf was keeping her real status a secret around Ash. It could be daunting for him if he knew he was with the current Kanto Champion, especially since it was his dream to claim that title for himself. It would have been agony for Ash during the trip if he knew.

Leaf apparently liked the boy and was being very mindful of his feelings. Cynthia found it all quite adorable. She never thought Leaf would take an interest in other people, let alone a boy. As long as she knew her, Leaf was not the kind to be very social with others, unless they were Pokémon. If a person could not blast a stream of fire or reach Mach speeds, Leaf would not waste her time on them. Cynthia was curious to see what may come in the future should their path keep crossing.

They soon arrived at the lab, much to Ash's joy, and proceeded in. Sycamore turned to the assistant that had been accompanying them, and said, "Sophie, would you mind bringing the data out we prepared for Cynthia and add any psychic Pokémon we have on there."

"Of course, Professor," Sophie replied and then excused herself and wandered out into one of the side hallways.

"Come this way, Ash. Let me show you where the Pokémon live here in the lab," Sycamore said, waving to the back of the lab and leading the group.

They entered a vast private reserve with a curved glass ceiling over it. Running about freely and playing among themselves…were Pokémon! Ash could hardly believe there were so many different types all in one place. He wished he knew what they were so he could call them out correctly. Sycamore gestured for Ash to meet them.

"Go on, Ash. See which Pokémon you would like to take home with you," Sycamore said, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed and ran off to play with the Pokémon.

Many had quickly taken note of Ash and were eager to greet him. Some minded to themselves but seemed to notice him and watch casually. A Caterpie came up to Ash looking studied him before zipping up his leg and perched itself on his shoulder, nuzzling his face with its round head. A Marill came up next and started jumping on the bouncy-ball end of its tail to get noticed, and Ash kneeled down to pick it up, chuckling happily at the affection they were giving him.

Waiting and watching Ash among the Pokémon, Delia was in tears now, but this time for a good reason. She had feared this would be so hard on Ash and the bitter disappointment of not going on his Pokémon Journey like all the other kids his age back in Kanto. Seeing his smile once again did more for her heart than anything else in the world. She loved her son so much, and all she wanted was for him to be happy. He didn't deserve to get hurt because of what happened between her and her ex-husband, it was her pain to bare, not his.

Leaf couldn't help herself. Seeing Ash have so much fun with the Pokémon, she wandered over to meet them and began pointing out what each one was and what type they were to Ash. Cynthia found it all so amusing and warm, and Sabrina felt something close to serene being allowed to witness this joyful moment. While Ash and Leaf got to know the Pokémon, Sophie reappeared quietly and politely informed Sycamore that everything was prepared.

"Come, let's leave them to this," Sycamore said quietly and led the women to where Sophie had the material waiting.

Once the adults had left, Ash and Leaf went all about the reserve checking out all the Pokémon, until they stumbled upon a sight. "Look Ash!" Leaf called out, pointing the far end of the reserve.

"What is it, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Those Pokémon over there! Oh, awesome. Those are the Pokémon Kalos trainers can select when they go on their

Pokémon Journey!" Leaf replied, then took hold of his hand and started racing toward the Pokemon.

Ash was just as thrilled, but he did note that a girl, a rather cute girl, was holding his hand and was leading him. He also noted that she had a very warm touch before his focus returned to the Pokemon in front of him. Once they had reached the curious things, seeing them approaching, Leaf seemed to lock on one Pokemon with a Leaf-like cap with leafy spikes sticking up. It reminded Ash of a chipmunk with its brown fur markings. She kneeled down right before one of them and reached out a hand. "Hey there! I'm Leaf; you're the first Chespin I've ever seen."

"Ches…" it spoke up, looking at her cautiously but when it met her beaming eyes and the warm smile on her face, Chespin instantly took a liking and felt very safe around her. "Chespin, ches!" then ran up to her and started waving its paws and bouncing up and down, looking like it wanted to play with her.

"Heh, heh, okay, Chespin, Let's have fun together," Leaf said.

Soon some of the other Chespins started approaching, and all congregate around Leaf, all eager to play. Another kind began to carefully move up to them. These Pokemon had bright yellow fur with patches of orange fur coming out of their large ears. "What are those, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Those are Fennekin. Oh, they're so adorable! They're Fire-Type Pokemon and would be an excellent choice against A Grass-Type like Chespin here," Leaf explained.

"So these are the Fire and Grass Types to choose from…so what are the Water-Types?" Ask asked, looking among the Chespins and Fennekins.

"Huh, I don't see them. Let's go find them!" Leaf suggested, picking up the Chespin that had caught her eye. It willingly let itself be carried and snuggled into her arms happily.

"Wow, that Chespin likes you," Ash noted.

"…I've always had a bit of a connection with Grass-Types," Leaf said offhandedly, petting the Chespin's head, careful not to slice her hands on its spikes.

"So that means you must have picked a Bulbasaur as your first Pokemon, huh?" Ash assumed.

Leaf just winked at him. "Maybe…maybe not. One day you might find out."

She meant it as a tease, but the look Ash gave her was so pure and intense. "You're on! One day, maybe we can have a Pokemon battle!"

Had anyone else been present they would have seen the first faint sign of redness cross Leaf's cheeks. It was just so raw and honest his challenge. It made her feel…impatient. This was a boy that she felt she never could turn down a challenge from, and now she felt what a shame that he wasn't going to be a trainer until he was older, it was almost entirely unfair.

She wanted it just as badly as Ash did now. She wanted to face him in a Pokemon Battle!

"Okay! When the day comes, challenge me again, Ash! We'll have that battle!" Leaf promised.

Ash chuckled and then started darting deeper into the reserve. "Come on! Let's find the Water Types!"

"H-hey! Wait! You won't know what they are without me!" Leaf shouted at the energetic kid.

Ash turned it into a bit of race, showing a very competitive streak in him that Leaf found highly appealing. She was the iconic manifestation of competitiveness. She never backed down from a challenge, and she never knew the words: second best. If there was a goal, she was the one that would reach it first, but as she picked up speed and ran alongside Ash. She found that he was not one to back down, either. He was just so full of energy; it was infectious…and she like it.

Running on the reserve they came upon what they assumed was a pond dedicated to the Water-Types. Ash saw blue-skinned frog-like creatures with white bubbles coating around their necks and back. They were leaping about and diving into the water, frolicking happily. Ash was eager to know what they were called, but then there was a scream: "YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON!"

They both turned in the direction of the voice, and a snarl graced Leaf's lips. "Let's go, Ash!" she said and took off without waiting for his response.

"Huh…y-yeah!" Ash said, taking off after her.

Running back to the main hallway of the laboratory. They came upon a thirteen-year-old boy, glaring down at one of the Water-Types that Ash had seen, in number, back at the pond. It looked worn out and ragged and yet its eyes pointedly looking away from the boy. Said boy was gritting his teeth and pointing angrily at it.

"We coulda caught that Bunnelby if you just listened to my orders like an obedient Pokemon is supposed to! I'm your Trainer, after all!" the boy shouted.

"Froak..." the Pokemon murmured, still not looking at its self-claimed Trainer.

"Grr, you are the most annoying thing I've ever come across! Get out of my sight!" the boy shouted and started moving his leg back, seemingly planning to kick the wounded Pokemon.

A cold glare appeared in Leaf's eyes, and she was about to put this brat in his place, but then suddenly Ash was a blur of motion. One moment he was standing beside her, the next he was tackling the Trainer, pinning him down on the ground and shouting furiously at him. "Who do you think you are kicking a Pokemon that's clearly hurt, huh?! If you were its Trainer then you would see that it was getting its injuries treated, not adding to them like you were about to do!"

The Trainer was shocked that some kid attacked him, but the boy was slightly bigger than Ash and quickly broke from his grip and kneed him in the gut. "Get off me, you weirdo!"

Ash groaned from the blow, but he did not back down. "Y-you…You apologize first to your Pokemon!"

"Like hell, I will!" The Trainer growled and got another knee into Ash, who took the blow and seemed to be determined to force this kid to repent. "Get off me, or I'll mess you up!"

"Not until you say you're sorry to your Pokemon!" Ash declared.

It was admirable in his actions but redundant as he could not keep the kid down. The Trainer became furious and pushed Ash off him and started to rear a fist back to punch Ash. "I warned you, kid!"

As he sent his fist flying, suddenly a Chespin appeared between him and Ash, its spikes stiffen out and quivering threateningly. The Trainer yelped and halted his fist before they landed on the dangerous spikes, but something suddenly kicked the foot that he had been putting all his weight on out from under him, causing him to land painfully on his shoulder. "Oww! What's going on?!"

He tried to get up but was met with a blow to the face and even slide five feet along the floor. Looking up after his eyes stopped spinning and the pain started to reside somewhat, he saw Leaf hovering over him, and her eyes unnerved him greatly. Although the angle of the light in the lab created shadows to dance over her face, her eyes seemed to have a shine of their own. They almost radiated a cold, angry emerald light as she bore them deeply at the Trainer. The boy was frozen in place and could not remember being so afraid.

"You call yourself a Trainer? You put your Pokemon in an exhausted state, not taking it to a Pokemon Center to get its wounds treated, then you threaten to hurt it physically, and then you turn that fury on whoever stopped you?" Leaf said with a coldness that seemed to drop the temperature in the room.

"Wha…what do you know, huh? Keep your nose out of other people's business!" the Trainer snapped, trying to regain some air of Bravo under the scrutinizing glare.

"I know far more than you could hope in that pea-sized brain of yours," Leaf said sharply, folding her arms across her chest. "A person like you should never have become a Trainer…"

The Trainer grunted out a laugh and started getting back on his feet. "Whatever, I'm outta here. That Pokemon was worst choice to make…" He began to walk away when Leaf stopped him.

"You're going to abandon it here?" Leaf said heatedly.

"Darn right I am!" the Trainer said and in a show of rage and spite, he took out what had to be the Pokémon's Pokéball, enlarging its size, and then threw it with all his might on the floor, smashing it into pieces. "There! Good riddance!" The Trainer then stormed out of the laboratory, leaving the two stunned by what they saw.

Leaf started to bare her teeth. "When I find that boy…" She planned quite a chain of righteous vindication when she caught up with that selfish kid but was drawn out of her plotting when she noticed that Ash had gone over to the poor Pokemon and picked it up.

"Hey, forget that guy. He obviously doesn't know anything!" Ash said, holding up the Pokemon. "I can't believe he let you get so hurt like this! A guy like that doesn't deserve a Pokemon like you!"

"Fro…" the Pokemon uttered, perplexed by his human. Why did he care? He wasn't its Trainer so why was he taking the time to help it?

"We need to get you well! Leaf, where do you go to help its wounds?" Ash asked.

"Normally, a Pokemon Center," Leaf replied, feeling all the rage suddenly vanishing seeing Ash's sympathy toward the Pokemon. "But since we're in a Pokemon Laboratory, they're likely to have equipment here to heal it."

"Then we better go and tell Professor Sycamore!" Ash said hastily and started running in a random direction. "We'll get you help…er…?"

Leaf raced up to him, meeting his pace. "Froakie. It's called a Froakie."

"All right! Froakie, I'm gonna make sure you get well!" Ash said with full conviction, holding the Pokemon as securely as he could.

The Pokemon identified as Froakie looked up in a wonder of this human. Did he mean it? He seemed like a nice one, and it didn't sense any falsehood in his claims. It felt the boy honestly was trying to help it, and so allowed itself to be carried in the human's arms and waited to see if the boy was genuine or just another disappointment…

They found the adults viewing a screen that Sycamore was masterfully explaining the contents, when he spotted them fucking in and abruptly halted, seeing the Pokemon in Ash's arms, then rushed over: "Oh, no! Froakie!" He quickly took the Pokemon away from Ash, looking critically at its wounds. "Tell me what happened!"

"Some punk trainer returned here with it. Called it worthless and smashed Froakie's Pokéball," Leaf explained simply, but her eyes still had that ethereal glow to them.

Sycamore frowned deeply and then looked his assistant. "Sophie, take Froakie and see to his recovery, please!"

"Yes, professor!" Sophie said and quickly took the Froakie from Sycamore and rushed it off to the lab's personal recovery room.

"Will Froakie be okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Ash," Sycamore said, placing a hand to reassure the boy. "It was quick thinking getting Froakie to us. Now tell me what else happened."

Leaf went into detail of the event and Sycamore frowned darkened, a sight that did not belong to the kind man. "I will have that trainer reported and given a warning. If he makes a repeat offense like this, then his Trainer's License will be revoked."

"You should have it revoked, now," Leaf stated.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for now, but I will see that his progress is watched and his Pokemon are closely monitored, and I will personally state that he has to report to me whenever he's in a Pokemon Center…and if I don't hear from him after a certain extent of time, I can then have his license retained," Sycamore replied with a mischief smirk.

Leaf wasn't thrilled that the Trainer would get off easy, but she was satisfied with Sycamore's plan. If this were Kanto, she'd instantly have it revoked...but she wasn't the Champion. '…Not yet at least,' she thought privately. She was a champion but being one wasn't going to stop her from taking on the other Region challenges, and Kalos's title was now a prime target for her. If nothing else than to see that poor excuses like that horrible Trainer never mistreats Pokemon ever again.

"Umm, Professor…can we go see if Froakie is all right?" Ash suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him.

The frown melted away from the kind, sympathetic smile that befitted Sycamore. "Of course, Ash. Please, follow me. Ladies, we'll continue our business later."

"Of course, professor. Froakie's health, as any Pokémon's, is always more important," Cynthia said. "Let's go check on him, Ash."

"…Thank you," Ash said politely.

Sycamore led them to the recovery room, where Sophie was already hard at work at a healing station, getting Froakie's vitals back up to normal. A machine was scanning Froakie as well as mending the Pokémon's injuries. It was a true marvel of technology and as well as a miracle for many an injured Pokemon that had come close to losing its life. It would only be a matter of minutes before Froakie was hopping happy and healthy, but what then, Sycamore wondered. This particular Froakie has had a problem with both trainers it had.

It didn't obey orders, and from the first Trainer's report, Froakie had run away from him. It returned to the lab a few days later. By then, the Trainer had called and said he didn't wish to be Froakie's trainer anymore, having caught another Pokemon that was more reliable. It was unfortunate, but since Froakie had come back and was in good health, there hadn't been an issue…until now. Sycamore wondered if the reason Froakie disobeys and runs away from its Trainers, is because it saw the Trainer wasn't worthy?

Hmm, that was a thought. Froakie needed more time before it could be given to another Trainer. One that might be able to get through…

"Hmm?" Sycamore noticed how concerned Ash was.

The boy was pressed against the glass with a look that was far too mature for one so young. The concern on his face was so pure and genuine. Ash cared if Froakie would be okay or not, and that's when Sycamore came to an interesting thought. He quietly entered the recovery room and spoke with Sophie for a moment. She jerked somewhat from what he whispered into her ear, but when he quickly whispered more to her, she sighs in relief and nodded, and then slowed down the recovery machine's progress, then spoke aloud.

"Froakie's in no danger but he was put under an enormous amount of strain. It would be better if Froakie had more time to rest and recover…but I think the lab would prove to insufficient for Froakie's health."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Well…This Froakie is…different from all the others here in the lab. For one, Froakie likes to stay to itself and has been seen training by itself, almost to the point of exhaustion," Sycamore said.

"A born fighter, huh?" Leaf said, instinctively reaching for an unused Pokéball. "I could use one with such spirit…" a hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and Leaf turned to Cynthia, seeing a disapproving frown on her face. "What…?"

Cynthia pointed at Ash and Leaf followed the finger and saw exactly what Sycamore had seen. She frowned deeply and pulled her hand back from the Pokéball. She'll just have to wait until another time to catch a Froakie. She looked aside and crossed her arms over her chest. "…But I won't have enough time to take care of it really…" She then smirked and came up behind Ash and slapped his shoulder. "Hey! Why don't you take care of Froakie?"

Startled by the slap, Ash jerked to her. "Wha-what?!"

"Yeah! It would be perfect! Take Froakie with you to your new home, let it recover in the countryside, and you technically will have gotten a Kalos Starter Pokemon. Then you and Froakie can go on your Kalos Journey once you can get your license," Leaf encouraged, winking at the boy.

"You think so?" Ash uttered but then he started thinking about it, and he began to like the idea. But it wasn't his choice to make…

He surprised everyone when he walked away and entered the recovery room. Everyone watched as Ash approached the table Froakie laid upon. "Hey, Froakie," Ash greeted.

Froakie started to regain consciousness and looked up at Ash. "Fro.."

"Are you feeling better?" Ash asked.

Froakie nodded, but it still felt a little weak.

"I know you've had a bad experience with your Trainer…and I'm not able to be a Trainer for some time. But…if you want, you could come live with me and my mother. We can work together! Be stronger and then when I'm thirteen, we will be ready for Kalos League!" Ash said with as much passion as he could muster into his voice. He so wanted Froakie to believe him, know that he was sincere with his offer.

Froakie was passive at first, seemingly weighing its options. Ash did sound genuine, and there was a light in his eyes that drew Froakie in curiously. It was like he was looking into a well. An endless well of strength and potential. None of the other humans or Trainers it had been around had such a gleam. It truly wanted to have a partner that would help it reach its fullest potential, no! Help it reach a level beyond limitations! It wanted to be stronger, and that look in the human's eyes seemed to feel the same way.

It wasn't looking forward to going back to being among the other Pokemon in the lab, especially its kind. They didn't understand what drove it, why it trained every moment it could instead of playing around as the others would. This boy felt like the right choice and seeing it had already made its decision, and with significant meaning, it nodded.

"Really?! Wanna you come with me? Be my…first Pokemon?" Ash said so happily.

Froakie smiled and nodded once more but soon felt tired and closed its eyes to rest. Ash quickly grew concerned, but

Sophie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Froakie just needs some sleep. Once it's rested some more, it will be all right."

"Oh, that's good," Ash said in relief, reaching out and petting Froakie's head.

Sycamore reached into his coat and pulled out a spare Pokéball and then enlarged it. "Here, Ash. Since Froakie has been technically released by its Trainer, so it's now free to be put in a new Pokéball." Then handed the Pokéball to Ash.  
It seemed like the most natural thing to do was simply catch Froakie and let it rest on the ball, but…

Ash shrunk the ball and placed it on his belt, then reached down and picked Froakie up and held it in his arms. "Once Froakie's awake, then I'll catch it. It wouldn't be right if I got my first Pokemon while it's still recovering. I don't mind waiting until Froakie is better."

"Well said, Ash," Sycamore approved, patting the young trainer's shoulder. Indeed, the Kanto region lost an extraordinary young man, but Kanto's lose Kalos's gain. There was no doubt that Ash was going to be a great trainer when his time came.

Ash and Leaf attended the presentation Sycamore had begun with Cynthia and Sabrina, then promised that if further development ever came up, they would be one of the first to personally hear from the professor. Cynthia was pleased with the research data, but she had hoped that Sycamore might have the key items that made Mega-Evolution possible: A Key Stone and a Mega Stone. Both were essential for a trainer, and their Pokemon to Mega evolve. It turned out that these two items were exceedingly rare and their locations were kept well-guarded throughout Kalos.

They were going to break for lunch when there was another commotion within the lab. Leaf sighed and grumbled, holding her empty stomach. "Figures…something else would happen before it was time to eat."  
Sycamore was once again on the move. "What could that be?!"

Curious about what was going on, they were about to investigate when one of Sycamore's assistants, a young woman with short dark lavender hair, came running into the room, panting some. "Professor! We just had an incident with the Gible that Alain brought to the lab!"

"Gible? Take me to it!" Sycamore said urgently, dashing away before she had a chance to do as he ordered.

She quickly raced after him and led the panicked professor to the private recovery room Gible had been placed in to heal its injuries and isolate it from other Pokemon. It was for everyone's safety since this particular Gible had quite a temper and seemed more interested in going on a rampage. They finally had gotten it to calm down and rest while they healed the injuries it sustained when it was thrashing about. It seemed that it didn't want to remain calm as when Sycamore arrived at the recovery room, there were his assistants along with his youngest assistant who had found and brought the Gible to the lab: Alain.

Sycamore ran up the youth, a pre-teen lad with dark eyes and messy, short dark hair with a lock that rose up from the top like a black flame or horn. Like the other assistants, he wore a white lab coat. "Alain, what's happened?"

"Gible woke up and started going out of control again," Alain replied, gesturing to the room.

Sycamore investigated and was shocked to see the damage he saw. The primary healing instrument had been smashed, and panels under the main console had been ripped out, exposing delicate circuitry and wiring that had also been damaged. Then in the corner, he spotted the one responsible for the mayhem. Gible was hunched down behind the destroyed console, growling threatening at him and seemed ready to attack if provoked. Sycamore was about to make his way over to the scared Pokemon when Ash suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Wait, Ash!" Sycamore called out, quickly looking to see Leaf holding the sleeping Froakie and giving her a confused looked.

Leaf was just as worried. "He just placed Froakie in my arms…"

Sycamore moved to try and pull Ash away but the Gible was getting more aggressive, and he feared any hasty move would trigger Gible and sent it flying in a rampage again and hurt Ash. "Please, Ash…let me handle this."

"He's just scared, that's all," Ash said with a calm voice, slowly kneeling down next to the console. "Hey there. I'm Ash…former of Pallet Town. I moved here to Kalos with my mom. I've never met a Gible before. Come on out, please. I'd like us to be friends."

Gible warily stepped out, glaring at Ash and still appearing tense. Ash reached out a hand slowly to gesture his good intentions. Leaf and Sycamore stiffened as they both knew Gibles were well known to bite when they were agitated or scared. Since this Gible was both those, it would more than likely strike out…and it did. Gible lunged at Ash's hand and bit down around his fingers. Ash flinched from the pain as its teeth sank in but he did not pull away or scream. He forced a smile through the pain and then reached out with his other hand and started stroking Gible's finned head.

"It's all right, Gible. You don't have to be afraid. No one here is going to hurt you," Ash said kindly, continuing to fondly comfort the Pokemon.

Gible did not chomp down harder, just held Ash's fingers trapped in its jaw for a long moment, then much to everyone's relief, it released Ash's hand and looked surprised. Ash continued to pet Gible. "You're just confused, aren't you? I know how you fill. I used to live in Kanto, and that's a long away from here. I'm not familiar with this place, either. I'd be scared, too, if I were all alone."

He picked up Gible and stood up, cradling him in his arm with his good hand, and then turned around so Gible could face everyone. "But you're not alone. The Professor is a kind man and wants to help you. Everyone wants to help."  
Gible looked up at Ash and then to where it had bitten Ash's hand, seeing the wound it caused and started whimpering sadly. Ash noticed it staring at his hand and hugged it reassuringly. "It's okay, Gible. It's not as bad as it looks. I'm all right," Ash said with a bright smile.

Gible wasn't too sure and started crying and nuzzling its face into Ash's shirt. Ash in turn just kept laughing and hugging Gible, saying over and over it was okay. In the background, Cynthia was in awe of what this boy had done. She was an expert on Pokemon like Gible and its evolution line…and what this boy managed to do in just a few seconds of meeting it was astounding. He had befriended it while it was hostile and now had it calm and regretting its actions. This boy was gifted.

"This kid is truly something, isn't he?" Cynthia said mostly to herself.

She hadn't expected Sabrina to answer her. "More than you realize…He did more than simply talk to the Gible, more than even he realized he did."

Cynthia quirked up an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sabrina quietly beckoned Cynthia away from the group, who were now helping Ash comfort the Gible and Delia was trying desperately to tend to his injured hand. Sabrina led her to a private corner, then spoke again. "I sensed something when he reached out to the Gible. It was…as if his emotions poured into the Pokemon to let it know his intentions were sincere…and…"

"And what?" Cynthia asked in wonder.

"…I thought I saw his hand glow after Gible bit it. It was like his…"

"Aura came to life," Cynthia finished, surprising Sabrina.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Sabrina replied softly.

Cynthia nodded and folded her arms gracefully under her chest. "In Sinnoh, we have people that are known as Aura-users. It's a tough ability and only a handful ever manage to tap into its potential, even fewer who can be considered Aura masters. I ran into one such young man who had the ability, and he was quite an extraordinary person…much like this young boy here."

"He should know about this ability. Such a rare thing shouldn't be kept ignorant from him. It could have dire consequences…and look what he achieved unknowingly with it. He calmed and befriended that wild Gible," Sabrina advised.

Cynthia started to run her chin in thought. "I think you're right. I remember my friend saying how unfortunate it was for people that had the ability and wanted it because they were never trained in how to control it. I'll see if I can get a hold of him once I can get to a vid-phone. He will want to know of another person that can use Aura."

"It seems far too much of a coincidence to run into a boy with such potential…What kind of life would he have led had he became a trainer back in Kanto?" Sabrina remarked.

Cynthia did not try to imagine. "Had he been one without the knowledge we obtained today, he more than likely wouldn't have discovered his real ability for a long time…maybe even never. What could have never been interesting me? What can be done now is all that matters. As a Psychic, perhaps you can give him some instructions."

Sabrina shook her head. "I cannot do that. No one in Kanto has ever been born with the power of Aura, and it isn't the same as my abilities. I could cause more damage to him than good. I dare not mess with something I have no real knowledge of. It would be better if your friend came here and taught him."

Cynthia nodded in agreement. "Hmm, that might be for the best. I only asked as I assumed it might be related."

"It's fine. In truth, I'm very much curious to learn about Aura-users and what they can do," Sabrina admitted, her eyes locked on the young boy.

A playful smirk appeared on Cynthia's lips. "Are you sure it's the boy's ability that you're interested in, or is it just the boy himself?"

Sabrina made a stuttering sound, and a faint blush of embarrassment reddened her cheeks. "T-that is not the case!"

"Oh, my…I didn't think you would react so strongly. Are you sure it isn't?" Cynthia teased.

"…I will turn you into a doll if you continue to embarrass me like this," Sabrina warned lightly, crossing her arms and glaring annoyingly at the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia chuckled softly and retreated. "I will stop. I was merely teasing out of fun. Besides he's still a little too young or is it because he's so young, hmm?"

Sabrina's eyes started to glow, and her hair slowly began to float up some. "I'm not a cradle-robber!"

That response only made Cynthia start to laugh more and cause more ire to rise in Sabrina. Leaf heard the noise the two were making and would have wandered over to ask what they were fighting about when Froakie started to wake up and look around in confusion to what was happening. It looked for Ash and saw him holding the Gible and then saw his mother bandaging his hand. Panicked, Froakie starting struggling out of Leaf's arms, surprising her, and then leaped off her and hopped over to Ash, pointing at the Gible and his hand.

"It's okay, Froakie! Gible was just scared. He didn't mean to hurt me," Ash reassured, kneeling to put Gible down and pick up Froakie. "But I'm glad to see you awake!"

"Kie!" Froakie exclaimed with a concerning sound.

Gible made a few short growling sounds, reaching out with its little claw and yanking on Ash's pant leg.

"Huh? You still want to be held?" Ash asked.

Gible nodded as best it could with his head and body, reaching up with its tiny arms. Ash placed Froakie on his left shoulder, where it clung to obligingly, and Ash leaned back down to pick Gible back up. Gible wiggled happily and returned to nuzzling Ash's chest. "Oh wow, Gible likes me!"

"So it seems," Sycamore said approvingly. "I think you and Gible will be good friends."

"Would it be all right if Gible came with Froakie and me?" Ash asked.

"Ash! You can't just keep asking Professor Sycamore for more Pokemon! You're lucky that he's been so gracious he's letting you pick one out!" Delia scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Heh…sorry, mom. I got caught up at the moment," Ash replied, laughing nervously.

"As much as I'd like to let you keep Gible. I'm afraid you'll have to settle with Froakie or pick just to take Gible. Until you get your license, it would be too complicated if you had two Pokemon. But I'll keep Gible here at the lab, and you can come visit him whenever you're in Lumiose City, then once you get your license, it'll be okay," Sycamore said, sad that he to restrict the boy, especially after having given so much trust to help the scared Gible.

Gible understood and did not like what it heard and started thrashing about. Ash then quickly worked on calming it down.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Gible! I'm sorry I can't take you with me, but I promise, I'll call and come and see you whenever I can!"

"Professor, maybe if his mother approved. He could come work here at the lab as a temporary assistant. At least, part-time," Alain suddenly said, not at all happy with the decision, either. Gible looked so satisfied with Ash. He didn't want to make it sad again and possibly turn back to its violent ways.

"Really?! An assistant!?" Ash said excitedly.

Delia frowned and looked unsure. "Hmm, I dunno. Ash wasn't that good in school…"

"MOM!" Ash yelped.

His mother gave him a pointed look, but then started giggling and smiling at him. "It might be good for Ash, and it would keep him busy until he can get his Trainer's License, and he might become a better trainer with your wisdom, Professor Sycamore."

In truth, she was happy with the decision. Ash never had much of a male role-model, as her…ex-husband, Hardly was around long enough to help raise him. The only other male in Ash's life was Professor Oak, but he was a bit weird if she had, to be honest. Sycamore was so kind and caring. It would be excellent for Ash if he could be around a better male figure like this professor. Working in the lab would also give her time to get her problems together. She did not regret her decision to divorce and move away, but she did love the man at one time and still did to an extent. She needed time to herself to get over the full blunt of this divorce and find a new path for her life, without a husband.

"Man, Ash. You must be born under a lucky star," Leaf remarked at the beaming boy. "To get a Pokemon before getting a license and getting to work around a famous professor."

"Heh, heh! I'm not usually this lucky," Ash replied with a wide smile, chuckling heartily.

"Alain, good thinking on your part. I think it's an excellent idea for Ash to help us here at the lab!" Sycamore approved.

Alain was happy that he could find a solution to the crisis and everyone was pleased, especially Gible. "I merely wanted to help and keep Gible happy."

"And that is exactly why I'm glad you are one of my assistants, Alain. Your kind heart and the strong bond you make with Pokemon and everyone around you is exactly what my research in Mega-Evolution revolves all around!" Sycamore praised once more. "Well, Ash, it seems you've been hired! But we'll work out the details of your duties after you and your mother settle in your new home! I'll arrange Sophie to work out the traveling conditions so you can arrive come back and forth between there and here."

"That'll be wonderful!" Ash said, Ash then turned to Alain. "Thank you so much. I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way!"

"Alain," Alain greeted back. "I'm glad to have someone like you help out Gible."

"Don't worry about that! Froakie and I will be the best of friends with Gible!" Ash said, hugging Gible and petting its head. Froakie let out an agreeing sound and nodded.

Leaf, all the while, was smiling at Ash and feeling happy everything was working out for him. She never met a boy quite like him, and exciting things just seemed to keep happening around him. She was curious to see what kind of Trainer he would become, and she wondered what battling him would ever be like. So, she made a promise to herself: One day, she was going to have a Pokemon battle with Ash Ketchum…of the Kalos Region.


End file.
